masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 4
Delete -_- no, jut no. ralok 12:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Spart, DRY, or Tullis, just get rid of this page becuase it was created as a joke by the person who created it. See User talk:Ratchetand for more. He created the article and the creation page says it was. Lancer1289 13:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :This is his exact words when he created the article. "Please guys keep this up for 5 minutes then i swear u can delete it its just a trick on my friedn. PLZ PLZ KEEP IT UP FOR 5 MINS". Wow talk about a really bad joke. Arrogance and stupidy all in one convinent package. Lancer1289 13:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Delete II Uhm Lancer i have no idea what your talking about. If the information i got from the site where there talking about a Mass Effect 4, is wrong in any way. Just delete it then. It wasnt a joke and im not ratche whatever his name was. For the people who are really thinking its a joke. Just look up Mass Effect 4 with google. There are some reports that are talking about what the developers said at E3. All include with the possiblities that there will be more Mass Effect games. Same text for the developers as i have in this topic. Some Links: http://gamerant.com/mass-effect-4-bioware-details-robk-93843/ http://playstationlifestyle.net/2011/06/28/bioware-wants-mass-effect-4/ http://www.gamesworldsa.com/Mass-Effect-4-In-Planning-Stages-news405.html :And none of those are valid links. All of those are blog sites, which are not acceptable sources. Either get something valid, or don't recreate an article. Lancer1289 16:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How the hell can i Recreate something if that topic was my first on this site :S For the second time, i'm not that idiot rache..... I made a mistake with valid/invalid sources, but damn you just acted like a ass because your thinking i'm someone i'm not :) :Nowhere has Lancer accused you of being the user who first created this article. The comment that you misinterpreted as being directed at you was written by Lancer in April 2010, and has nothing to do with this current situation. Also, to clarify, if you create an article that had previously been created and deleted, then you are recreating that article. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused, how the hell are they replying with post from 2010 ? :P And i didnt know that there was a similar topic that was removed. Otherwise i didnt make mine. I'm not here to play around with the mods for fun, i just made a mistake that the sources were valid. If you have read the topic, you would notice that i ask for clarification in the first sentence, namely if anyone else heard something about it. Maybe people who were at E3 had heard something and are this forum aswell. But my apologies for the mistakes, wont happen again. :Just pointing out that our comments are signed and time stamped. Take for example the comments that were left today, each has a time stamp of July 15, 2011, while the previous two comments have a date of April 20, 2010. We don't fake those. Lancer1289 18:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Announcement --Perkins98 (talk) 20:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This pages should be unlocked since mass effect 4 has been confirmed. :Mass Effect 4 has not been confirmed. BioWare is currently only talking about an as yet unnamed "next Mass Effect game", which could in all likelihood have a title other than "Mass Effect 4". -- Commdor (Talk) 20:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok --Perkins98 (talk) 20:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC)